An unexpect team
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sailor Moon Power rangers SPD. Durring a normal day's work, the rangers are sent to investagate a strange crash. Nothing seems off about this, but what they find isn't exactly what they expected. With a strange death, and a crystal thought not to be real,
1. Dead or alive, that is the question

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Power Rangers SPD. I do own Kayla, and no one else.

* * *

A/n: If you couldn't tell by now I love to write crossovers of all kinds. This is a first for me and I hope I've seen enough of SPD to make it easy to write about it without making the characters too OCC. However, If I do screw up I warned you all first.

* * *

Warning: High rating advised for content unsuitable for younger audiences. Please be advised that Not ever chapter will contain adult themes, but they WILL be present throughout the fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

On the moon far from any signs of known human life, a figure slept in a state of suspended animation. Her hair was dark brown in color and reached her mid back. Her outfit consisted of a ankle-length white ball gown the loose strands of hair framing her youthful but at the same old-looking face. An upturned crescent rested in the exact center of her forehead giving anyone that looked at her a clue of her royal heritage.

She lay on a bed made of fine white silk her body appearing dead to the naked eye. In the abyss of total emptiness, a light appeared blinding in brightness as it took shape. Brown eyes fluttered open as life returned to the figure on the bed. She sat slowly bones and joints popping and cracking with effort.

In the dim light provided, yet another figure appeared next to the young woman. This one having a ghost-like appearance. Her hair color matched that of the half sitting woman in front of her. "My dear daughter, I fear your services will be needed once again.

The woman on the bed nodded soft brown eyes looking blankly at the woman whom had just spoken. "I understand mother, where am I to go?" she asked knowing all to well what was now in store for her.

"Earth, you must locate a force known as SPD. There you will be brought up-to-date on why you have been reborn." The elder of the two women explained.

"Hai…" came the soft spoken reply. Worry filled her mind at the moment and she didn't know how she would bring herself to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind since she had awoken. But, fearing for the worst, she forced herself to ask, "And, what of… Usagi-chan?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer. That you will have to find out…on…you're…own…." The image faded leaving the girl on the bed alone once more.

With a yawn and a stretch she expanded a pair of translucent wings from her back. As they begun to move they began to give off their own light source. Lifting off the moon, she aimed herself directly to earth hoping that she'd be able to make it through space. What she didn't count on at the time was that the moon had cameras roaming over its surface and they could detect her path and choice of travel.

* * *

Elsewhere on earth, an alarm had sounded deep within a base of sorts. Images popped up all over the room capturing the girl's every movement. At first, no one could tell that it were a girl. "Commander come here and take a look." A woman that looked much like a cat called upon seeing an image of the flying object catch on fire upon entering earth.

"What?" the commander responded. He had dark skin and his appearance looked much like a dog's would. "Oh my …" his mouth fell open at the sight. "What is that?"

"A girl…. I think…" the cat-like creature replied as she pulled up photos of Kayla getting out of bed then sporting the wings, just before she flew off. "if this object is the same girl, she'd never survive the entery into the atmosphere."

"I'll get the rangers on it…" the commander gave his reply turning his back, "Keep an eye on those images Cat." He called as he exited the room.

Moments later, a voice filled every hall and every room on base. "Rangers come to the command center now.." Four people came rushing in, the fith flying on his way back to base.

Jack, who had been out on portal, over heard the order on his radio-like device. He had just entered the underground parking lot when it had sounded. Locking the bike he made a mad dash for the command center where his teammates waited for instructions.

When all five rangers were standing in a perfect line the commander spoke, "Rangers we have detected a disturbance coming from the moon. It seems that a girl left the moon and is heading for earth. What makes this strange is, she only had a pair of wings giving her the ablity to fly. We highly dobt she will serve the landing on earth."

"How is this possible, commander?" a female with a yellow and black uniform asked.

"We are not sure, that is what I am sending you out to find out." Their commander explained giving them a rough idea of where he thought the crash sight might be. "Remember codets, you may be bringing back a dead body… dismissed.

All five of the "rangers" left the base taking their jeep. Neither of them knew what they would find, but each prayed it wasn't a body they would be bringing back.

"Maybe she is not human after all." Bridge, a young male ranger, his uniform was mostly gray with green in the sleves. "You know, a human, that isn't a human but is …"

"Bridge we get it…" Jack cut off the young green ranger in his tracks. His skin was darker then the rest of his teammates and his hair had many brades going all over the place. He drove the jeep hoping the same thing as his friends.

"Come on faries?" Syd, the blond commented laughing more to herself. In her years she had seen many types of cross breeds, but nothing like what her friend bridge was suggesting. But, before she could question her friend any more on the matter, the jeep came to a stop and all the "rangers" split up searching for any sign of life.

The search seemed to last well through the day and into the early signs of nightfall. But, just before the wanted to call it a night, Syd spotted something. A young woman lie face down in a ditch most of her clothing gone except for a nearly strapless bra and a pair of panties that seriously needed some replacing. A low rumble came from the girl, the only sign she might still be alive, but lacked a lot of time to wait. "Z, come over here!" Syd called over to her other female friend who wasn't all that far from her friend.

"What is it?" Z called running up her mouth dropping open. "Looks like you found her…" by now Syd managed to get the girl on her back, and by doing this her breathing began to improve, but just slightly. Her top half didn't look all that much better but the upturned crecent remained on her forehead for several moments before vanishing. Before it flickered out of existence, Z managed to take note of it for their commander when they arrived back at base. The two girls moved quickly and covered the girl before the rest of their team had arrived.

Jack drove Syd, Z, and the strange girl back to base while Sky, and Bridge patrolled the area for a cople of more hours in order to find more clues if any. Their search took them well into the night, but they could find nothing. Now the question on their minds was "how" the biggest one is "how did she get here without a ship?" Bridge had asked this of Sky on their way back to base… a few moments after the two rangers had chosen to call it a night.

Back at the base, the girl had been rushed off to their hospital wing and just as rapidly placed on many life-suport devices. The remaining rangers and their commander all stood around and watched the numbers on the screan that marked how well she was and if she would improve very soon or not. "She is very lucky. The head doctor on call commented looking at the pail frame of a girl against all the wires and tubing. "She shouldn't be alive…"

"no, but since we managed to save her, and she still is we must do anything we can to save that life." The commander commented as he took a long look at the girl.

"We are heading off to bed." Jack announced as he and his fellow team mates did just that. However, none of them could manage to get much sleep. All they could think about, was that girl. Who she was, where she had come from, and most importantly, how did she manage to fly from the moon and land on earth and still be alive. This question along with many more continued to weigh on everyone's mind preventing anyone fromm getting an ounce of sleep.

The next morning Jack stopped in to see how the girl had faired the night. Her vitals didn't appear to have changed, but that symbol had reappeared again. :What could that be: he thought to himself as he watched its soft glow for several long moments The light became blinding causing Jack to cover his eyes.

When the light faded, the girl begun to crash. Doctors rushed about trying to revie the girl but with no luck. Her body vanished leaving behind a solid half—sphere.

Jack looked on wide-eyed at the object which had taken on a life of its own. It hovered in the ear stopping in front of jack. In it, a light formed a ghost-like image appearing from it. The girl fully clothed spoke to him. "I could not fly to earth on my own, so I've returned to the place of my birth." It began. "You must get your team and go retrive me, before all is lost…"

"Who are you?" Jack asked looking at the ghostly image in front of him

"I am the princess Celene, ghodess of the moon after her great magisty queen celene." The image explained. The crecent is proof of this tale of which I speak." She explained pointing out said marking.

"You're… but how… and why us?" Jack found himself asking losing all train of thought.

"No time to explain, fopr time is not on my side. Please, I beg you… help me…" the image flickered several times before vanishing the half sphere landing intj Jack's open palm.

Jack looked at the sphere for a moment before taking it to the command center. There his fellow teammates stood awaiting orders. The commander had already received news of the strange girl's death, but could not explain as to why her body had vanished like it had. "Rangers I want you to investagete this matter."

"But, sir… I know where her body lies…" Jack interrupted not meaning too. "her ghost spoke to me." He quickly explained.

"How do you know this?" their commander asked giving the red ranger a questioning glance.

"I had gone to check up on her this morning. I saw everyting from her death too…. Her body disappearing. She then spoke to me…" he explained opening his palm to revil the crystal

"Then where has she gone?" the commander asked still giving his lead ranger strange looks. He did not belive such a story, but considering everything the tapes had shown and her death and disappearance, it didn't seam all that far fetched.

Jack's fellow teammates also gave their "leader" strange looks. "I told you were not meant to lead…" Sky, the blue ranger, commented adding, "Your head isn't all there."

"Don't start rangers… Jack may have something." Their commander responded stopping a fight before it could get started. He knew all to well that his rangers could often get on one another's nerves at times, and fights would occur.

"He may be right…" Syd, the pink ranger, gasped upon seeing the stone Jack held. It glinted brightly even though the room they currently stood provided little light. She had read up on its power and strength from an old tale of myths she had as a child. Even though in the past, there had beenn eye-witness reports of the existence of the senshi, most people wrote it off as nothing more then an old wives tale. "It is said that the crystal gives off its own light source, and is almost never seen without a princess holding it in their hands. If its out and in Jack hands, he must be the one chosen to return it to the moon." She finished.

"Then in light of this news go to the moon and seek out this girl's body. Return the crystal, and retrieve her body for study." Their commander ordered. "dismissed."

The rangers all nodded Jack shifting the jewel in his hands in order to sulte like his fellow rangers. All five headed for the docking bay in order to fly to the moon, each wondering what they would find once they had gotten there.

As the ship took flight Jack gazed at the expanse of stars in front of him. :Princess we will save you I promise: he thought to himself not caring if Bridge the green ranger picked up on it or not.


	2. History of the moon people

Disclaimer standrs apply, I don't own sailor moon or Power Rangers SPD I do however own the plot and Kayla.

A

* * *

/n: I don't know how well this will do if at all, but I'm going to try. I have very few ideas so don't expect much in the way of updates.

* * *

Warning: this fanfiction is rated high for adult theams, although not every chapter may reflect such. Be on the look out for chores Langue, sexual situations, and descriptive sceans of gore and things not for the faint of heart.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The moon slowly came into view, the many crators and mountains clearly visible now. As the ship approached it searching for a landing spot, Piles of rock stood out as if forming something. Some of the rocks didn't appear to be rock, but the remains of a white marble type stone. The ship flew over it landing miles from it, on a more even landing space.

Five figures emerged from the ship, dressed in their respective ranger uniform giving them the oxygen they would need to complete their mission. They begun to walk from their ship, clouds of moon dust billowing up around them with every step almost blinding them. "How are we to find this girl?" the pink ranger asked.

"I don't know, maybe this stone has answers." The one in red commented opening his gloved hand, the crystal planted firmly in place. Almost instently it begun to respond glittering faintly.

"I still think you are leading us on a wiled goose chase because you fell for a girl that only lasted a night…" the yellow ranger almost growled annoyed with her friend's lack of leadership skills.

"Then what else do you suggest we do?" Jack retorted but could not finish due to Sky cutting him off.

"We are under direct orders after all." He reminded the arguing rangers. As if in response the crystal once again responded. It begun to flicker and flash of its own accord, turning a silver-white light that soon caught everyone. A soft voice broke through the chaos speaking softly, "I will take you back to the night of princess Celene's death upon the moon."

As the words filtered through the ranger's heads, they felt a pull on their bodies. None of them had time to think as they felt themselves spinning out of control, only to land in a heap of body parts a moment later. After standing again, they noticed their sroundings for the first time.

A grassey plane extended as far wide as the eye could see, flowers and trees adding to the otherwise jaw dropping sight before them. In the far off distance, golden poles shot into the skies forming towers with fine moonstone and gold. If one took a closer look, they may suspect this was rimates or so of a butiful palace

As the rangers neared the end of the field, they could clearly see the palace visible in the far off distance.

"Wow…" Syd gapped stopping a moment. She had looked down at herself to see why her feet had started to bother her. When she had done this, she had taking notice of her outfit for the very first time Instead of the pink and gray SPD uniform, she found herself dressed in a floor-length ball gown. The fine silk flowed over her shoulders and down her body like a fine pink waterfall. The color matched with the faint light of what appeared to be daylight. In the center of her v-cut neckline, a dimond five rested perfectly centered. White eblow-length gloves copleted the outfit. "Now this is my style." She beamed spinning once to show off the dress.

Upon seeing this, Z decied she best have a look at herself as well. She too found herself whering a mirror image of her friend's dress. The only two differences, where Syd had pink, Z had yellow, where Syd had a five, Z had a four

"I wonder about us…" bridge wondered. The boys too had gone under similar transformations making them look much like people did during the current time pirod. Their outfits consisted of a head to toe black armor-like substance, with a wepons holster running digally from the right shoulder to the left hip. On the top, in fine silver plating, where the shoulder connected the holster strap, stood their respective number. Matching colored capes billowed in the wind behind them completing the outfit.

"Well at least we won't look like complete freaks…" Syd commented holding back the urge to laugh at her male friends.

"Very funny Syd… at least you look like a princess, and not highered help…" Jack muttered.

"Lets not get into this now, we have to find why we were transported back into this time." Sky cut in again stopping an argument before it could get started.

With that, the five rangers set out to locate the palace. As they neared the city, their mouths hung open once more. Cars of some kind drove here and there along the busy streets. People of all shapes and sizes moved about, either picking their children from school, or heading home from a long day at the office. In fact, the city looked nothing like their clothing would suggest.

Their travels led them deep within the modern-day city People paused in some sort of respect when they passed by, but they thought nothing of it. Young children chit chatted about an up coming event in the palace, and the five rangers paused to listen. "Yeah, the princesses birthday ball is tonight, I wish I could go." One child commented.

"You know, only high officials are invited. Although it's suposted to be a huge event." Another child piped in.

"I know, and that is what makes it so unfair." The first child begun to complain.

"But, I heard that the moon twins want the whole town to come." Yet a third child added joining the other two voices.

"They may want the whole town, but their mother may think different." The first child stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

"I know, she has changed so much. She seems in such a rush to have serenity-sama marry that earth prince…" the second voice sighed.

The five rangers had gotten enough information and passed right by the children. They quickly stopped their chatter and scattered. The rangers looked at one another wondering why suddenly the children seemed so afraid. It was then they realized how they were dressed. Choosing not to say anything more, they continued their trek to the palace that lie just beyond the city limits.

Soon enough they had reached the gates, but before they could figure out how to get in, A man dressed in nearly all white with hints of gold and silver escorted them in. The inside of the palace looked nothing like what the outside distant view would have suggested. The floor was made of a fine marble that looked much like glass. The walls were made the same way, but lacked the same shine. Gold trim lined the celings and the boarders around the floor. The marble on the walls looked more white, and plush red carpets lined the floors and stairwells. Elgent wood lined the railings, and one would have thought that it too were made of the same material.

The rangers were shown into a large dining hall of sorts, consisting of a large table located in the center of the room. Seats lined the table, gold rims with soft sillk backings. The table was covered with a fine silk cloth and plates and other dishes completed the look. One thing that seemed different, was that one chair seemed to have been missing.

"Why is there one less chair at this table?" Jack asked, ever since he layed eyes on it, he had to know.

"Oh, princess celene is wheelchair bound, and that space is reserved for her." Came the reply as the man ushered them to take their seats.

Moments into their arrival, three women approached them. Each had been dressed in a similar fashion, but never the less different. The woman in the middle was the tallest out of all three, she wore a diamond studded crown that held a perfect bun in place. Tendrles of her fudge colored hair framed her features perfectly. ON the center of her forehead rested a gold upturned crecent, the symbol of the lunar family. Her etire consisted of a neckless made of the same material as her crown, and an ankle-length white ball gown that formed tightly at her shoulders and chest, and just as it moved to hug the curve of her hips, it flowed outwardly, but still clung slightly to her frame. The dress seemed to glitter in the light given off by the golden chandeliers that hung in the room.

The second tallest, looked to be a girl no more then 14 or 15-years in age. Her young frame and youthful face gave her age away quite quickly. Brown bangs hid the symbol marking her to be that of lunar blood, but one could still see it from under the thin vail. Her hair did not have any item decerating its dark locks, and was held up by a simple black hair robin that vanished against her silken strands. Her evening-style ball gown hung loosely against her frame, but like with her mother' her gown tuched the floor not showing any sign of her legs.

The last, and the shortest, sat on the left side of her mother, in a simple black and silver manual wheelchair. The chair fit her just so, giving her little room to move. Her brown eyes shown so much promis, but also appeared distant, almost lifeless. Her bangs did not show, and her crecent appeared plane as day in the exact center of her forehead. Her dress, while like her sisters, clung more to her body, except near the legs, where it fanned out somewhat. Clear glass-like shoes could faintly be seen poking from the rim of the outfit.

"Welcome, the woman in the middle spoke, who also happened to be the girl's mother. "To my left is my daughter Celene, and to my right is my daughter Serenity. I'm pleased you were able to make it on such short notice.

Jack took this moment to realize that his jaw had dropped upon seeing the girls for the first time, but managed to gain control of himself. "The pleasure is ours your majesty." He said quickly, not sure what had driven him to talk in such a manner.

"I trust you'll like the accommodations?" the queen continued. "However, I wish that you could have come on much better circumstances." She finished as she began to go into detail for the reason why they had been called. "As you know, my dear daughter, Serenity, is to soon wed the earth's prince. I have reason to suspect that, Baryal may try to sabotage this wedding, and make cartain it does not take place. Her cort are here, but I fear that may not be enough."

"We completely understand, so whom are we being assigned too?" Jack asked continuing to keep that same calm, that same tone of voice, as if he had been expecting this. The others in the room just gapped at him, but kept to themselves.

"One of you will be expected to watch over Celene, and make sure she remains out of sight, and protected should anything happen. The rest of you will pair off and Join the ball, and make sure the guards are keeping close enough tabs on the palace." The queen began ignoring the shocked look Jack gave her at that moment.

He could feel his anger swelling up inside him, but all attempts to repress it failed. "How could you say that about your own daughter. Just because someone is in a wheelchair, does not make them helpless!" he shouted causing the queen and his friends to give him strange looks. Sky and Bridge found themselves restraining him.

"Please excuse our friend, our journay has been long, and we have traveled most of the way by foot." Sky cut in forcing Jack to sit down. "We are tired, and he has quickly lost his cool."

"Understood… I'll have you shown to your quarters, there you may rest before tonight's festivities begin." The queen commented as someone moved to do just that.

"Thank you so much…" Sky quickly commented before Jack had a chance to add in his own two cents.

"I'm going to take a look around." Jack commented wondering off before anyone could stop him.

His adventures took him down many halls of nothing but doors. He could only gaze around at all the high walls, bright colored walls, and the designs located on the doors.. He paused when he thought he heard a sound. Slowing down considerably, he crept slowly along keeping his ears open. A door off to his right caught his attention when he saw t cracked and light filtering out into the hall. Leaning against it, he peered inside, but what he saw shocked even him.

Celene sat clad only in her undergarments, her dress discarded and left someplace. A knife rested in her trembling hands as she forced shaking fingers to close around the handle. The blade shown in the light as she lowered it to her pale arm. She winced only slightly as a thin layer of blood dripped down her arm. She drove the blade deeper until none of it could be seen, blood gushing from her arm.

Time seemed at a standstill as Jack ran over to the fallen girl trying to stop her. He fought with her removing the object from her arm. "Someone help!" he shouted but, all his shouting fell on deaf ears. "Come on please! Someone help!" he called again and again, until finally his friends heard him.

"Jack what have you done!" Syd shouted as she ran in. By this point, Celene had stopped breathing, even though blood continued to poor freely from her arm.

"I found her like this, I saw her cut herself." Jack retorted defensively. "I don't know why she would, or anyone for that matter, would consider such a thing, but it happened.

Finally the shouting had reached the ears of the guards, who came rushing in. They saw the bloody knife in Jack's hands and suddenly everything moved in fast motion.


	3. Who what and when Earth present day

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or Power Rangers SPD. Kayla is in fact mine though, so don't even ask.

* * *

A/n: After seeing a friend of mine, I've gotten inspired enough to work on this.

* * *

Warnings: This chapter may contain adult content. If you are under age, or do not enjoy reading such content, please go back now.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Suddenly everything seemed to be going in fast motion. Before Jack had time to defend himself, guards had him at the queen's feet. His eyes grew wide, knowing just what was in store for him. But, before the blade could slice through his neck he put a hand up to speak, "I didn't kill your daughter, she slit her own wrist." He tried to explain.

Princess serenity seemed to know what he said was true, but he had so much going against him, that even if she tried to stop her mother, there would be no hope. She gave him a soft knowing smile, before all hell broke lose. Jack braced himself for the blow that would take his life, but none came. An explosion sounded knocking all present to fall off their feet.

Within seconds all hell broke lose as people begun to panic. Structures all around the kingdom had already started to burn as the ground under them begun to give way. The inner senshi had already begun to fight what would later prove to be a losing battle. Jack's friends had gone to help them, while jack awaited his fate. Chaos spread across the moon, as the battle to save it continued.

Not long after the battle started, bodies lined the ground piling up on structures, scattering everywhere. Death filled the air, The queen, princess Serenity, and her current love interest the only ones remaining. Feeling that her love interest may be at fault, Queen Celene sliced through him while his back remained turn. Serenity watched this interaction with wide frightened eyes as her grief got the better of her. In a bright white light, killing Serenity and anything else living that remained. This also took the earth, returning it to a baron waste land.

Jack found himself on his knees not a scratch on him. His friends ran to him, everyone back in their SPD uniforms. The crystal flashed brilliantly, a sure sign what they had just witnessed ended. Clasping the small sphere in his palm, Jack stood glancing out into the remains of the moon palace. "If what we saw was real… then the princess we were sent to find is through here…" he said leading his team through a series of pillars and stone that once created a hallway lined with many doors. One door stayed in tact, Jack feeling in his heart that behind it they would find what they had been searching for. What he thought turned out to be true when he pushed back the obstacle.

In the center of what looked to be remains of a bedroom, a figure lie halfway on a bed. In death, her skin looked flawless, no trace that she had ever sliced her wrist. She had no clothing on her person, not even a single trace of undergarments. Her hair lay around her much like a fan, perfectly straight, brown bangs parted reveling a solid gold upturned crescent moon symbol in the exact center of her forehead. The crystal shot out of Jack's hands of its own accord, landing in the exact center of her chest.

The body flashed gold for only a moment, before signs of life started to return to it. Blemishes marked various spots on the skin, Moles and old scars join them. The right ankle had turned in to the right, turning the toe down dramatically, causing it to point down like a ballerina on point. The right hand begun to flex on its own, the fingers constricting and then relaxing. Both legs begun to twitch for several moments, as clothing began to form around the exposed woman. Finally brown eyes flickered open, and the body begun to move.

The Rangers stood frozen for several moments, lost on what to do. Sky, the blue ranger, had been the first to react. He quickly pulled out his comicuation device and called their commander. "Sir, we arrived on the moon, but some strange events have begun to occur. We found the body, but the woman is far from dead." Sky reported keeping his face hard much like a statue.

"What that is impossible…" the commander barked a little more then just shocked by the news.

"No sir…" Cat began as she approached her leading officer from behind. She had been doing research and now stood behind him loaded down with books and printed documents that suggested that at one point and time, life could have existed on the moon. "I have research that may argue that fact sir."

"True or not, we are seeing this…" Sky confirmed adjusting the device to provide as much as a visual as possible.

Their commander's eyes grew wide at the sight before him. "No… Way… that just can't… be."

"But… yet it is, and it matches the video footage our scanners picked up just two days before." Cat confirmed as she joined him at his side.

"Find a way to bring the girl to base, we must find out all we can from her." He ordered cutting off the connection.

Sky nodded and placed the device back in his uniform belt before approaching the other rangers. "Have you established any form of conimmuation with the young woman yet?" Sky asked startling Jack and the other rangers out of their thoughts.

"No…" Jack replied as he moved slowly to the figure, who now sat up half way on her elbows. "Hello, don't worry we won't hurt you…" Jack turned his attention to the girl, not making any motion to move beyond where he had stopped while he awaited her reply.

"I know…" came her voice, so soft, smooth, yet so low one would have to strain their ears in order to hear it. "I knew my time of rest would be short-lived."

"Please explain…" Sky started to ask, but Bridge cut him off.

"I think she means that when we found her she didn't really die , even though it looked like she did. Her body showed all signs of death, but she was just really asleep waiting…" he started to explain which caused everyone to give him yet another strange look.

"I think you have been reading too many comic books man.." Jack sighed shaking his head at his green friend.

"The one called Bridge speaks the truth. I'm not really human, and I can't really die." The girl continued picking up right from where Bridge left off. "I'm constently being reborn to fight when, and where I'm needed. I'll probly never live to see old age ever again." She said continueing the explanation.

"Our commander wants you to come to earth with us. He has an interest in meeting you." Sky stated never loosing his all business tone.

"I will return to Earth with you, but your commander is going to have to wait before, or if I chose to show up at your base." The girl replied. "I do not take orders from anyone, and I'm not about to start now." She finished a dead serious look in her eyes.

No one othered to question her methods not knowing anything about her. However, Jack thought he might try and say something at least. "Why don't you just allow us to take you back to earth." He suggested.

The girl stood and limped over to Jack. "I'll except your offer, but I'm not reaidally going to your commander until I've observe how much the earth has changed in my abance." She responded.

"That is understood." Jack replied offering an arm out to be her escort. He seemed a little startled though when she took his arm sighted guide style. He wanted to question her vision right then and there, but knew better not too.

As he led her to their ship, she started to undergo a transformation. Her long flowing white gown vanished, being replaced with a whight skin-tight body suit. The suit fit to meet her every curve creating a sailor-style neckline, whith a dark blue trim on the top front. On her chest where the v-neck cut to form the end of the "v", a five pointed star-shapped broach rested. Each point in the shape of a plantary symbol. The star ranged in color, from silver-white to gold trim. Each point in color of its respective planet. This broach seemed to be pinned to a red-purple bow that jetted out covering her chest somewhat. White eblow-length gloves covered her arms with the same color as the bow faning out on the upper rim. A blue minni-skirt covered the lower half of the body suit covering just enough, but not too much. A small bow of the same color as the front planted itself on her lower back. Knee-high boots completed the outfit cuping to form around her legs at the knee. Two silver earrings hung from her ears while a silver moon rested on a chocker arund her neck. The moon held a star much like the one on her chest. A gold teria completed the look a stain glass jem in its exact senter where the upturned cresent once rested. Her hair turned from brown to blonde flaring out and down to her ankles int two even golden streams held in pace by two even buns. Stain glass pins held the buns in place, and a silver and gold berrett held the pins in place. Each point representing each planet. Fatigue started to set in and if anyone were to look at her, they could clearly see just how so. Her limp became more noticeable as she started using jack more as a walking stick then a guide at this point. Lucky for them, by this point, they had reached their ship.

"We are on our way back to earth with the princess." Jack reported once they had prepared to take off. Sky drove for the most part, while Syd, Z, and Bridge helped steer through space. Jack on the other hand kept a close eye on the now slumbering princess.

Once on earth, the girl had been jarred from her slumbers by the rough landing. "Where are we ?" she asked still half asleep.

"We are in the docking bay of the SPD headquarters." Jack replied helping her out aonce the ship landed and had made a complete landing.

Upon arrival, the commander waited for them. By the time the ship had made a complete stop, he stood with Cat by his side watching the team as they departed from the machine. The strange princess they brought back had been one of the last to depart. "Welcome to SPD and to Earth princess. I hope your stay is enjoyable. However, I have many questions, and I'm sure you have some from me as well." The commander began. "I'm Commander Doggie Cruger, the leader of this base of operations." He introduced.

"Hello there….. doggie…-san…" the trl spit out her words broken and slipping as she spoke. Her eyes were half open a sure sign she was either drunk, or half asleep. Considering the length back from the moon by ship, the cammander guessed the later of the two.

"I'll talk to you once you've rested, I'm interested to hear all about your home and about your people." The commander announced ordering Jack to find her a suitable place in which to sleep.

The next morning the young moon princess refused to wake, even though everyone tried everything they could think of to wake her. If she hadn't been so out of it the night before she would have been sure to inform them that she wasn't a morning person. By the time she awoke, her head had cleared considerably, and she relized what she spent the night in. "Could this skirt get _ANY_ shorter." She complained to no one in particular as she made her way down the hall.

"Good you're up…" a female stated to her. "The commander is going to want to talk to you." She finished.

"I was afraid of that, but I have news for him. I'm _SO_ out of here…." She stated continuing on her search for the exit.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" the young ranger asked.

"Like I told you before, I have to see what has happened to the earth while I spent all that time, dead for the most part." She explained. "I have to protect it from forces that no one could face, ones that hold a personal fight with me, and my family. " she sighed. "but, first to change out of this fuku…. I can't let people see me like this"

"if you feel that way… I have some clothes I think you may fit into." The female ranger offered.

"very well, anything has to be better then this." The young moon princess complained tugging at the shortness of her skirt.

"by the way, in fuku, you can call me Sailor Gweten, and out you can call me Kayla, or Kayla-chan." The girl introduced detransforming. Once done she quickly changed to the cloths that the female ranger gave her.

"My name is Syd pleasure Kayla-chan." Syd introduced.

Within minutes of Kayla's detransformation, she fell to her knees. Syd had found herself helping the girl to her bed. "Maybe you shouldn't go out…" she suggested seeing the sudden loss in balance when the girl wasn't in fuku.

"Don't worry about me its nothing, I just have a rather severe case of CP." She explained. "All I need is a wheelchair or a pair of forearm crutches to get around." She finished.

"I'll see what I can pick up from the base hospital." Syd offered, you just stay here ok?"

Kayla nodded, "Ok…. Thanks Syd-chan." She commented as she feel back against the pink ranger's bed.

Within a few moments, Syd returned with a manual wheelchair. It didn't look much different then the ones Kayla were used to, minus the fact that somewhere on it it said property of SPD. "I'll talk to the commander so it doesn't come up stolen." She explained. "Now are you sure you can handle this on your own?"

Kayla nodded. "I've been in worse trouble then this, besides I've got the perfect decise. No one out on the hunt for the moon princess is going to suspect a severely handicapped girl now are they?"

Syd had to laugh at the comment. "No I guess you are right." With that, she hugged Kayla before helping her into the wheelchair. She then led the girl to the exit and to the outside world. "Oh and one more thing Kayla chan," Syd called before she could get far.

Kayla turned with a smile on her face, "What?"

"Take this, that way if you need anything you can call." Syd stated slipping a small compact device in her hand. "I'm not sure how well your cell will work." She added.

"I'm sure you are right…" Kayla smiled placing the device on her waist band with her cell before disappearing in search of what had "changed" while she lie on the moon.


	4. The Runaway

Disclaimer standards apply. I own nothing except for Kayla, my man, and a bucket of pennies.

* * *

A/n: yes I know its been a while since I've started writing anything and I have a lot of updating to do, which will come in time.

* * *

Warning: Please see previous chapters for full warning details.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The planet didn't appear to have changed much as far as she knew. Well at least the aspect of busy roads, people going in every direction, constantly needing to be somewhere… Kayla milled easily through this as if this was the norm for her. Like an expert she wove through people and up and down sidewalks, avoiding what clearly felt like the "bad parts of town". She paused for only a moment as she took in her sroundings before continuing on her way. As she had expected many ignored her, and in this case Kayla perfered this.

Back at the SPD base, Jack searched frantically for Kayla. "Where is she!" he demanded upon his entrance of the main wreck area.

"She wanted to go out for a bit. I lent her some clothes and a wheelchair." Syd confessed. "I don't see why you would be so concerned.

"you let her go out by herself? I am sure earth has changed a lot since the first time she had been here…. She doesn't know the danger she could get into, or worse yet, what if Grum finds out? What then?" Jack bellowed louder then he had previously intended too.

"I am sure that she can take care of herself." Syd replied in a dismissive tone. In all truth she couldn't understand what the big deal with this was.

"We don't know that." Z, the yellow ranger, defended Jack. "We don't know if she's lived on the streets or not."

"So now we have to baby-sit her?" Syd wined. "you know that she'll just resent us for that."

"I am not sayng that exactly. I am just saying she shouldn't go out alone because she's never been here before. I am sure this is nothing like what she is used too." Jack stated he had calmed considerably since his outburst, but he could still feel the anger deep within him. "I'm going for a walk." He then turned on his heal after making his announcement and vanished through the door he had just entered through moments before.

The three other rangers all turned to Syd giving her one hated glare after another. "What were you thinking!" Z began. "Jack is right….. she could get hurt!"

"Even if she does have powers, how are we to know how strong they are… we don't even know the last time she used them!" Sky added.

"You should really think first you know." Bridge finished.

"Who are you to accuse me of thinking Bride?" Syd yelled. "You can't even do that!"

"I can so!" Bridge shouted back.

"Look Getting into it now isn't going to solve our problem, we have to find her before-" Sky interrupted but stopped short when their commanding officer entered the room fallowed closely by Kat.

"Before what?" the commander said picking up where sky stopped as if he had been standing their the entire time.

"Nothing sir…" Sky replied quickly.

"Where is the girl you retrieved yesterday?" he inquired.

Everyone's eyes landed on Syd, who seemed to shrink under their penetrating stairs. "its my fault…" she began her voice not much more then a whisper. "I lent the young lady clothing and showed her the way out. I also lent her a wheelchair." She finally admitted.

"You what!" Commander Doggie Cruger's voice boomed. His voice had outmatched Jack's pervious outburst. "You know that you will be severely punished for this."

"yes sir…" Syd said meekly but didn't bother to stand.

"Now all of you! Go find her!" he bellowed before turning to cat. His voice had lowered and when he spoke he sounded normal. "run a trace on any and all massive energy outputs of any odd orgain. If she tries to use her powers…. That may help us locate her faster.

"Yes sir.." came her reply as she hurried off to her lab where she begun to perform the requested task. The rangers had long since scattered in search of the girl, but so far no such luck.

Kayla had stopped in a local restrunt and bought herself something to eat. She didn't have much in the way of money, and at first the cashier wasn't going to except it, but when he saw it looked like she hadn't eaten in days he took what she had and gave her some food. She ate carefully making a quick mental note to get some present day money. Once she had quenched her hunger for the time being, she exited the establishment and continued along the busy streets, being mindful of the traffic.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck begun to stand on end and a chill ran down her spine. In that moment she knew something may require her attention, but for the life of her she couldn't place her finger on it. The sounds of destruction echoed off in the not to far off distance giving the answers she really didn't want. She crept through the streets trying to avoid the chaos that had occurred in only mere moments trying to find a suitable place to hide. Once she had convinced herself she were safe, she raised her hands above her head. As she made a motion of a full moon words unspoken in what felt hundreds of years sprang from her slowly parting lips, "Lunar Prism power… Make up!" She made sure to keep her transformation call low, but as the words flowed freely from slightly parted lips, a transformation had taken place.

Her lent cloths vanished and gold and silver ribbons took their place. They encircled her form creating parts of a uniform as they made contact. Once the transformation completed she stood clad as the sailor senshi Sailor Gwaten. With a sift motion of her now gloved hands she caused the SPD wheelchair to vanish into her sub-space pocket. Without stopping to think she began to run towards the source, little did she know that the ever so famous power rangers would also get the exact same call.

Jack had been wondering the streets searching rather successfully for Kayla when his morpher sounded. He grabbed it hoping that the young moon princess had called, or at least one of his friends claiming to have played a practical joke. However the voice on the line wasn't either.

"The city is under attack." Came Kat's call.

Jack knew exactly what that meant and a look of fear crossed his features. He didn't understand why he felt this way, but he just thought it to be some old memory. After all that poor girl had shown them her tragic past, and now he had this feeling he had once lived the same fate. He shook the feeling off morphing into the red ranger to join his friends.

By the time he had arrived the robot had caused massive destruction, and it appeared that nearly half the city had been destroyed. Syd, Sky, and Bridge were down while Z looked like she were having a difficult time keeping up. "Watch out Jack!" She managed to warn before a claw-like appendage sung at her sending her flying to the pavement.

"This is unlike anything we have faced before!" Sky called taking his wepons and striking at it. The creature laughed acting as if, the blasts tickled it. The newly arrived Jack also tried his hand at blasting it, only to be sent about ten feet back.

"Damn its strong…." Syd muttered as she had just come too only to find herself flying back the second she tried to form any type of attack.

Sailor Gwaten arrived on the scene noticing that Jack, Sky, and Z seemed to be holding their own, but Bridge and Syd couldn't even stand. A staff appeared in her hands and she quickly turned it creating a shield-like effect. Most attacks and flying objects bounced back away from her hitting their target dead on. "Moon Twilight Flash intensified!" she cried as she shot one final attack at the "robot". It flailed striking Kayla down in the process before turning into dust then vanishing. Not having any time to recover, she sat up a second transformation taking place. Once this second transformation had completed, she stood proud and begun to play a harp-like object returning the city back to normal. Once done, she fainted her transformation fading leaving her completely exposed. The cloth given to her did not return like it should have done.

Everyone stood eyes wide at the sight before them. Jack had been the first to wake from the trans-like state she seemed to put on everyone and ran to her side. He powered down and gave her his jacket in order to cover her. He then handed her to Z who had also powered down and she put the girl in the back of the squad car. They drove quickly back to base each taking in what had just happened. No one spoke, nor did they dare to for fear of what the outcome would be.

"We have found the girl and defeated the robot…." Sky reported. He left out the details of her condition and what had really happened knowing that the commander most likely already knew, at least the outcome of the battle. Jack led the way, not able to look anyone in the eye.

:I shouldn't have…. I should have….: he kept repeating in his mind blaming himself for not taking better care of her. As he drove images of a past he thought only to be a dream, given to him by the moon princess, kept replying in his mind causing him to be even more confused. If the others were experncing other or similar problems he didn't notice too caught up in his own thoughts.

Once back at base, Jack rushed Kayla off to the room provided for her, explaning that she needed some time to rest. The commander wanted her in the hospital, but Jack quickly explained that she hated such places. Once he had finished explaining, a thought crossed his mind causing him to wonder how he knew this information in the first place. Kat and the commander also took notice of Jack's odd behavior but did not press the issue. They would need to gather more information from the young girl before they could come to any conclusions.

Kayla awoke several hours later. She took quick notice she were in the dark but this did not bother her. What did bother her so was the fact that for the life of her she couldn't figure out where she were. She pulled the wheelchair had been given from her sub-space pocket and exited her room. Upon her exit memories of the last couple of days flooded her mind causing her to hold her head in pain. Jack came around the corner at that moment just in time to catch her before she fell out of the wheelchair. "Are you ok Kayla-chan?" he asked concern filling his words.

"Hai….. just a little light headed." She responded. The feeling subsided as she gained more wakefulness and became aware of where she now resided. "Gomen Nasi Jack-kun." She stated suddenly.

"What did you say?" Jack asked clearly confused.

"I'm sorry…." She repeated having lost herself a moment.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Once I wake more I need to speak to your commander, I will not be able to rest otherwise." She commented taking notice that she only had a sheet coving her thin form. She backed into her room shutting the door and searching for the light leaving a very stunned jack in her wake.

"Are you ok in there?" he asked though the closed door. Kayla did not reply to caught up in her frantic search for clothing that she did not hear anyone else. She dropped the sheet letting it fall limply to the floor. An all to fimular shutter ran through her body causing her to feel feelings she hadn't felt in 20 years. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to suppress them while pulling her cell phone out of her sub-space pocket. She didn't remember placing it there, but she must have when she had to fight. She then flipped it open as reality dawned on her.

She felt as if someone were watching her and instinctively she let her phone drop joining the bed sheets on the floor as she got into a defensive stance. "Who's there?" she demanded her voice sounding as cold as ice.

Jack just stood in the dark taken aback, frozen in place. "Its just me Jack." He stated after a long moment. "I was worried about you… Do you want a uniform?"

Kayla knelt down but still kept one hand out to strike. She felt around for the abandon phone and pressed a button upon its retrieval from the floor. In a flash cloths covered her once naked form and she stood as straight as her right ankle would permit. "Jack…" She whispered in a voice so low if he weren't looking right at her, he'd swore it were not her own. "I suspect you have jus as many questions for me, as do your friends. I will answer my best in due time, but there are some things I must do alone." She begun extending a palm to prevent him from speaking until the time were right. "I am well aware of the danger, and although my powers are rusty from lack of use, I must do this alone. I do not want anyone tracking me or trying to fallow me in any form or fashion. When or if, I require assistance I will contact you." She finished lowering her hand o allow Jack to comment.

"But, Kayla-chan." Jack began. "the world is not like you knew I all those years ago." He pleaded trying to convince her not to leave on her own again.

"it has only been twenty years Jack. I have seen the city. I know that a lot has changed, but in he same token, it really has not. Roads and most forms of public transportation still exist." She explained to the best of her ability.

"Then I have but one question…. Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find something I may have lost…" came her reply. So soft spoken and smooth. In fact Jack swore that he detected a hint of sadness lining her words.

Upon hearing her heart felt words, Jack left the room and didn't look back. He had headed instead to his own room where he sat thinking about what he had lost. "All those flashes of memory couldn't be for nothing could they?" He said aloud, mainly to hear for himself, those words coming from his own lips and not those of someone else. He punched a pillow in anger moments later. :Why did I have to go an do that? Poor my heart on the line for someone who loves another? This couldn't be real love….. could it? After all she has had a life before me…. She must have.. a family, maybe even kids that don' know their own mother is alive and well. : jack hought to himself as he let the tears fall. After all he fell in love with memories, not the girl behind them right…?

Kayla gathered what she would require, and even barrowed some money from one of he Rangers. Hey didn't like the idea she wanted to leave on her own again, but one look into her eye and they knew. Syd had seemed clueless, but Sky, Jack, and Z knew all o well. With one final glance back she waved good-bye to her new found friends and set out for he airport and her search to find what she thought she might have lost.


	5. Truth revieled

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or Power rangers S.P.D. I only own Kayla, and the plot. So don't try and sue me, thank you much.

* * *

A/N: Its high time I got back into writing. So, I decided to work on a story that I started to write, now that I am inspired. The chapter may be a little rough, but it's a turning point in the story. So hang tight, and I will hopefully have it going again.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, refer to chapter 1 for full warning disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Kayla had run to the airport, and made the three-day flight to Japan, birthplace of her life as she knew it. No, She hadn't been born here, but Japan is where she discovered her life as a senshi, where she'd met her friends, and family, and where her life had started. She hadn't enjoyed the flight, her body filled with many fears. She didn't know what she'd uncover, or if this had been worth it. But, yet, she had too do this.

Images of the rangers who'd saved her time and time again, flashed in her mind causing crystal-like tears to form at the edge of her sightless brown orbs. As the memories replayed, those tears grew before they started to flow from her eyes like two salty rivers. As doubt of what she had done added to the swell of emotion, those rivers grew in speed instantly soaking her shirt and skin.

The jolt of the plane's wheels touching ground jarred Kayla from her inner turmoil causing her to quickly recompose herself before exiting. As always, she allowed the other passengers to depart before making the slightest attempt to stand from her seat, not that she felt she could. The flight had caused her legs to freeze up on her, making moving next to impossible. Had she not delt with this before, then it would have been impossible to get up from her seat without assistance. However, this hadn't been the first time this had happened and Kayla expertly examined the problem before coming up with a reasonable solution. Slowly and with much effort on her part, the brown-haired young woman managed to exit and plant herself into her waiting wheelchair. Never in her life had she'd been so glad to see it.

:Not long to go now.: Kayla thought to herself gathering what few belongings she had with her. She didn't know what she would expect to find, but even if she wanted to, there would be no turning back, not now. She'd come to far to quit, to give up, without knowing anything. Her fears grew, her blood preasure raising with each pounding beat of her heart. She could feel her stomach muscles constricting in an attempt to unload their contents, but she'd managed yet again to suppress the urge.

With night falling fast, Kayla had to get into a safe place to sleep. Night life in Japan wasn't any better then the day life, but in retro respect, twice as dangerous. What vision that remained, would vanish as soon as the night took over the day. The streetlamps, would not provide much of an aid, and the cold night air would only highten the risk of getting a cold. Kayla could not afford to get sick, not after everything she'd done.

Just as Kayla felt like giving into sleep, the light from a near by hotel came into view, as if calling to her over-worked body. Mustering what little strength she had in her, she had managed to reach it before she nearly fainted from lack of sleep.

* * *

Back In New Tech City, home of the S.P.D. squad, the rangers had been on edge. Ever since Kayla had left, Grum hadn't let them get an ounce of sleep. He had been ruthless in his assault of the city, easly waring down its own line of defance. Each battle had been harder then the last, and each time, the rangers took even a bigger beating.

In the command center, their leader and commander had grown concerned. He hated putting the rangers out on such life-risking missions, but he had no other choice. The robots that Grum had been sending appeared to be stronger and more difficult to defeat, most still roaming the city. In fact, commander crugar had begun to wonder if some of those monsters, were even robots at all. He wouldn't be surprised to find out the truth though the only person who appeared to have the slightest clue had all but vanished on a lone mission.

In her spare time, Cat had been searching for the young moon princess, but nothing came up. Each attempt led to the exact same dead ends. Cat started to get discouraged, fearing they would never find her. She doubted the rangers would last much longer if she didn't keep trying.

* * *

The brightness of the sun streaming through the partly open window blinded the slumbering figure in the bed forcing her to crack open tired-looking sightless brown orbs. She turned over, trying to protect her eyes from the light but found each attempt only making her perdicument worse. Grumbbling in frustration, a very tired, but well-rested Kayla forced herself out from under the mound of blankets that had protected her from the chilled night air What she wouldn't give for the summer months to hit Japanese soil.

She limped her way to the bathroom and turned on some hot water, in hopes of assisting her into waking. Normally, Tsukino Kayla, lothed the idea of waking before sunrise, even later during the hot summer months, but she couldn't put off what she'd come here for. After all it was the reason for her travels, and the desire to know squashed the fear of finding out, only strengthen her resolve to put an end to the anguish plaguing her. It would be one less painful thing to deal with, the rest, however were unavoidable. Yet she couldn't help but feel her apprehension grow a bit as she washed her body to loosen her muscles. She wanted to feel as relaxed as possible before embarking on her solo mission.

As she stood exiting the tub and drying her dripping skin, she had started to regret her decision to ask the rangers she'd met to stay behind. She done it knowing she couldn't ask them to leave their city defenseless, though had she'd stopped to consider everything she might not have left. Had she known what she left behind, she would've acknowledged the fact, that leaving would have put the planet in grater danger. A sigh escaped her parched lips, as the conquicenances of her actions finally caught up to her.

"I will resolve my issues and differences, when I return," Kayla said aloud, to no one in particular. Again she needed to hear the words to come from her own lips, as if confirming her decisions. She had to know for herself that even alone she could do something right. "I will not fail you minna-san…" she whispered checking out of the motel and heading down the street twards the last known address of the Tsukino family, well, the only Tsukino family that she knew of. Until recently, she didn't think anyone else had that particular last name. Then as she grew, she learned it was popular in japan. This fact, had been the start of a whole other life, one she'd soon rather forget at the moment.

She placed one hand on her chest, feeling the steady beat of her heart. She had made it, but now, would she have the courage to ring the bell? Slowly she removed her hand from her cheast, lifting it slowly to depress the buzzer to alert anyone someone waited outside their door. With shaking hands, she depressed it, the ring resounding in her ears sounding much like an unwanted echo.

"Yes, can I help you…?" came the voice of a young woman. From the sound of her voice, she sounded like she could be close to Kayla in age. "Can I help with you…?" she repeated when Kayla hadn't replied to her.

"Yes…" Kayla finally replied broken from her trance. "I'm looking for someone by the name Tsukino, Usagi, she used to live here."

"I don't know anyone by that name, I'm sorry demo, I can't help you.. though that last name does ring a bell." The young woman replied looking Kayla over as if trying to picture her. "Though, you do look like someone I used to know…" she finished.

"What is your name then?" Kayla asked suddenly interested by this woman's comment.

"Tsukino, Rina…. And if I recall, you're Kayla one of the few remaining senshi."

"Wait, how did you—" Kayla began to say taken aback by Rina's sudden comment. But, when the girl reached for a pendant that hung around her neck, and placed it in Kayla's hands, the question had been answered before she could even ask it. "This pendant enables me to transform into a sailor senshi, as yours allows you to do the same." Came Rina's reply.

Kayla put her hands to her head as if holding it in pain. The words Rina had spoken had caused something to be triggered in her brain A memory of her life on the moon flashed in her head, and she didn't even relize that Rina was trying to talk Kayla out of her trance. Soon the pain subsided, and Kayla removed her hands only to meet the worried gaze of Rina. "We're the only ones left, what happened to the others?" Kayla forced herself to ask.

Rina ushered Kayla inside and shut the door behind her. She locked it and slipped off her shoes before opening her mouth to speak again, "its not safe to talk about it in open public." Rina said quickly and looked down at her now house-shoed feet. "I bet you're wondering what happened to the other senshi." She started knowing what Kayla asked would come up. Best to get it out in the open now, than later.

"Hai… That I do, but first, is…. Usagi… alive?" Kayla had to know, it had been eating at her since her arrival on earth and now she had a chance to find out.

"Yes, she is, she married a couple of years ago. Makoto and everyone attended, such an elegant wedding." Rina said, slightly angered about having to repeat those events. In her mind, Mamaru didn't deserve her, and they shouldn't have gotten married, but Rina couldn't continue to think that way. Usagi seemed happy and doing well, Kayla had shown up at her doorstep, and she refused to go down it. She had a second chance and didn't want to lose it now. She spent the next hour going over every detail, from when Usagi had lost it, to the return of Mio, and up trough the wedding, being sure to leave her personal feelings out.

Kayla listened intently as Rina gave her the details of the past few years. It seemed a lot longer, but in reality, it hadn't been all that long. Or had it. Time had seemed to have slipped past her, something she'd grown quite used too over the years. Though she could take comfort in the knolege that her little sister, was in fact alive, and appeared to be happy. Though why couldn't she remember this woman called Rina?

"Are you going to be alright." Entered her ears, once again snapping her back into reality.

"I should be alright, I guess all of this information is taking a larger tole on me than I anticipated." Kayla forced the reply along with her world-famous smile.

Somehow Rina knew that Kayla had to have been hiding something, but chose not to press the issue. A sick feeling something was wrong kept eating at her, filling the pit of her stomach with dread. "You know there is a reason only a slect few of us matained our powers, I fear they will be required again." Rina stated moving off onto the other subject Kayla had been attempting to avoid.

"Hai…I know… and in all truth I haven't been a very good senshi… though…" Kayla openly admitted catching the other girl off guard once again. "When I first arrived on earth, I encountered a youma, and I've been feeling more and more crop up. Though they don't appear to be in Japan, which I find rather strange."

"You know, between the two of us—"

"iie…. I can't, no I won't… not unless I have too… Usagi-chan's finally happy, its our job to keep it that way…" Kayla cut rina off knowing what she wanted to say.

"Okay, you win I won't press the issue. However, if this becomes more than we can handle, then we'll have to…" Rina replied not wanting to press Kayla. She let a small smile cross her lips as she hugged her friend, even though Kayla still couldn't seem to remember much of anything.

"Hey listen, I have to be getting back to where I first landed on earth, I have a feeling that they may need my help." Kayla admitted, knowing now she could face the rangers with a somewhat clearer head.

Rina nodded in understanding as she watched Kayla get ready to leave. "Call me if you get in over your head." She pleated, to which Kayla nodded.

"I will, now I must be off." She said and transformed. Not wanting to take an airplane back. Plus the feeling in her gut told her that she didn't have that luxury. Her eyes closed as a glow covered her being, the same translusant wings appeared once more, giving Kayla the ability to fly. Slowly she lifted from the ground, her wings glowing more and more with every flap.

Rina could only watch as Kayla soon vanished from sight becoming nothing more then a golden beam in the otherwise cloudless sky above.


	6. The return

Disclaimer standards apply, I don't own Sailor Moon or power rangers. I do own Kayla, and Rina belongs to a dear friend of mine.

--

A/n: I know, I know… not me ne? Don't worry the other sailor moon characters will make an appearance, but just not yet. When I started this, I just didn't know where I wanted to go with it. But I think I might. Sorry if there wasn't much in the last chapter, but this should be better.

--

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, please see chapter one for full warning disclaimers

--

The sounds of battle echoed for miles, as the rangers found them engaged in yet another battle. This time, they fought using their Mega-zord, but just like every other battle having little to no luck. The creature appeared to be taking no damage, no matter how often it would get hit. Each attack only served to make it roar in rage, taking out another chunck of the city in its wake.

A claw-like appendage swung out, making contact with the mega-zord. Sparks started to fly everywhere, as the appendage had not only sent it flying, but also caused a senfict amount of damage to it as well rendering it useless. The rangers were thrown from it, losing their transformation in the process before they even hit the ground. Some of them had burns in various places, along with minor cuts and scrapes Some of them were worse off then others. Jack, the red ranger, had been one of the worst hit. Though dispite their injuries, they all remained councious for the most part.

Suddenly, just as if things couldn't get any worse, the sky lit up with a blinding flash of white-gold light. The streek sped through the sky faster than the eye could,see making it appear to be no more than a blur. As the object began to slow in spead, its features became more and more visible. Five pairs of eyes staired wide-eyed at the spot the figure landed, each wondering if they were starting to see things. Only Jack, the red ranger, chose to voice his observations. "Kayla…?"

The winged Sailor senshi said nothing as she caused a staff to appear from thin air. Moving it in a series of complex movments, transferring her power into its core, she stopped, then spoke, "Moon twilight flash… intensified." As those words sprung forth she moved the wepon in a circular fassion, covering a large distance. As the gold-white beam struck its target, the creature begun to burn tearing apart into clouds of dust that vanished as quickly as it formed.

"Kayla you came back…?" Jak repeated his comment sounding more like a question rather than a fact.

At his words Syd, Z, Sky, and bridge stood slowly staring at the senshi with mixed emotions on their features. Even if Kayla couldn't see their faces she didn't have to, to know that they all must have mixed feelings about her return And, why wouldn't they, after all she had all but run out on them when all they did was try to befriend her. "I'm sorry to all of you…" she knew the words offered little confert, but she offered them none the less. She could pray that her mistakes would be well reworded.

"Sailor Gwaten, or whatever your name is, get away from here. We can handle things just fine." Sky, the blue ranger, demanded of her. "You had your chance, and we don't have time to baby-sit a weekingling like you."

"Stop it Sky, she just saved our lives, you don't have to be so cold." Jack, the leader, and the red ranger, replied as his gaze locked onto Sailor Gwaten who seemed to be taking in everything said.

"Fine, but I'm still not going to trust-" Sky was cut off when Jack had fallen.

"Jack!" Bridge, Sky, Z, and Syd all called running to aid their fallen friend. Sky put his hand to Jack's neck checking his pulse, while Bridge removed one of his gloves waving it over Jack's fallen form.

"We have to get him back to base." Z said, tears filling her eyes. Out of all of them, she and Jack were close, having a brlther and sister bond.

"Now you have a choice, come with us willingly, or stay away peremently." Syd interjected.

"No, with Jack out, I'm leader, and I say, arrest her and bring her in. Keep her away from Jack, she's done enough damage." Sky ordered.

Bridge stood and waved his hand in front of Sailor Gwaten, "She's not evil, I think you need to lighten up." Bridge said, "What I mean, is you shouldn't be shouting aicuazations like that.

"That's enough we have to do something….." Z cried.

With Syd's help, Z managed to get Jack into the back of the jeep. Sky put Jack's cycle on auto-piolit sending it to the base ahead of them. Sky had gotten Kayla, still transformed as Sailor Gwaten back in the jeep as well before they drove off back to base.

Kayla hated to admit it, but it was safe to say she was worried. Durring the ride back, she held onto Jack trying to keep him going. Slowly she started to transfer some of her power into him, the faint glow going unnoticed by those driving. She knew she shouldn't, but at the same time couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to him. Now she knew more than ever leaving had been the biggest mistake she could have made.

Finally they arrived at base, things seeming to go in super fast motion. Jack had been wisked off to the med ward and Kayla found herself being drug to a holding cell. She tried to pry herself from Sky's grip, but each attempt only ended in failur. Finally it took Sky threatening to place her in a containment card, for the young moon senshi to stop her struggles and stay still. Though when she stopped to think over what had happened she couldn't blame them. She hadn't exactly proven herself to be well trustworthy.

Trust, that word seemed so small something that often got taken for granted. Trust- a bond two or more indovuals put on one another, something that would have to be earned. Something that Kayla hadn't given anyone a chance to form. If she got another chance- just one- she would change and see to it that her trust wouldn't be ill fated. But, could she?

--

Z staired blankly at the floor before her. Jack had been taken streight to the hospital wing of the base, and placed on life-suport. His burns were extencive, more so than those of his comrades But, scans showed that those burns hadn't caused that much internal damage, that something stronger had gotten into his system, making it difficult for him to fight back. Fear raced through Z as memories of her time with Jack came flooding in much like an out-of-control ocean wave. Tears filled the ranger's eyes as all those memories replayed in her mind.

"You should try and get some rest." Commander cruger said coming up behind the young yellow ranger who had seemed to have put herself into some kind of trance.

"I'll be fine, Jack's strong he'll pull through this." Z said absently as if not hearing her commander speaking. Had she just spoken those words? And, if so had she said them as a form of aknolagement, or did she just say those words to assure herself that her friend would pull through. Of chorse he would, Jack was strong, she had to give him that.

"Don't make me order you codet Delgodo." the commander growled which snapped Z out of the trance she'd placed herself in.

"Yes sir..." she said retreating to her chambers, that she shared with Syd. The pink ranger had long since fallen asleep leaving Z to her own personal thoughts, and at this time that suitedher just fine. Now wasn't the time for this, not now.

--

Kayla sat in her cell wondering how Jack was doing. No one had come to see her, at least not since Sky had put her in here. What did he have against her anyway? Did it have something to do with her leaving and running off at least twice? That had to be it, it just had to be. Nothing else logical seemed to be able to enter her mind, so she had to go with the first thing to come to it.

She'd begun swinging her legs this way and that, streaching them every so often. She had lost track of time, not being able to see much more than light and color, tended to do that to her. In part Kayla felt relieved she didn't know what time it was, but at the same time she had to wonder how long she'd been inprisioned. Not knowing had unnearved her. She lie down on the cell bed not even turning her head when Commander Cruger's voice activated the voice-activated lock.

"Hello... there miss Tsukino..." the commander stated causing Kayla to turn her head to the sorce of the voice.

"What do you want?" Kayla had refused to open her eyes or move from her posion on the small bed. She was in no mood to deal with anyone, seeing as how no matter what she said, nothing could seem to get through. She in her mind, had already been judged and convicted before having any chance of escape from her never-ending hell. God, didn't thease people relize she cared what happened to Jack? Perhaps not, at least not to her.

The commander inwardly growled to himself. Now wasn't the time to lose his temper. "Jack's not doing so well, and we can't figure out what's wrong with him. We were hoping, you might know how to save him."

That had gotten Kayla's full and undevided attention. Suddenly alert and wide-awake, she fell from the cell's bench-like bed. "What... no..." she couldn't help the tears that were threatening to fall.

"So answer me can you help us please...?" the commander asked. It took all he had to hid the swell of emotions raging inside him. But, he couldn't lose it, not when Jack needed him.

"Alright..." Kayla conceted and stood up allowing the commander to lead her out and into the med ward where Jack lie attached to various life-support devices. It pained Kayla to be in such a place, the smell of the alcohol making her instantly dizzy. She had been forced to sit down, as she took one of Jack's hands in hers.

"Moon healing... esculation..." she whispered softly her power flowing through her body into jacks. "Come on let this work..." she prayed silently to herself. This just had to work, some how she'd make it work. "Onegai..."  
After what seemed to be ages, Jack started to respond to the treatment. Relieved Kayla hugged him. She wouldn't out right admit it, but she carried about everyone, and took it hard when someone got hurt.

Jack slowly started to stir, a hand making its way around Kayla's frame. It was soft and smoothe, but at the same time firm. Kayla hardly noticed it, being to tired to really be able to do much of anything. In front of everyone her transformation faded leaving her clad in her street cloths she'd bought while in Japan.

As jack gained a since of wakefulness, he noticed that his friends had srounded him all waring looks of shock concern and fear. "what's up with you guys...?" Jack joked, "you act like you've seen a ghost." as he spoke his hand that was around Kayla suddenly tightened on her pulling her sleeping form closer. He hadn't noticed the subtle movement but his friends did.

"You gave us a scare there bro." Z admitted, "Kayla saved you from cirtain death."

"Don't you're think you're just over-reacting?" Jack said an eyebrow raised. It was then, as the cobwebs cleared from his brain he noticed the various wires and tubes connected to him. And, even more interesting, Kayla managed not to get herself tangled up in them when she had apparently fainted.

Jack then noticed Kayla, lying against him passed out causing his gaze to travel to each and everyone of his friends. It was commander cruger, who had answered the question that Jack had been about to ask before he could even open his mouth to speak. "That girl saved you," he said. "I don't know what she did, but whatever she did, it worked."

"So she did come back." Jack replied with a smile.

"Come on cadets, lets let them get some rest." Commander cruger ordered.

"Yes sir..." the four renaming rangers replied before filing out to return to their own rooms. Each one of them having different thoughts about the events that had transpired. Sky still didn't fully trust the young moon princess, nor did he understand why Jack was so willing to. No, wait, he understood that perfectly, she had a preaty face. Add to the fact, Sky still hated the idea, that Jack had become red ranger, and leader of B-squad. He entered his room to find his roomate, Bridge, standing on his head, nearest to the wall by his own bed. The blue-clad ranger only shook his head and lie down. Normally he would have asked his roommate what he was doing, but tonight he didn't want to hear the long drawn out reply that would spill from the green ranger's lips.

A few days had passed since the youma attacked the city. Grumm had also refrained from sending anything into the city, giving Kayla and the rangers some down time. Except for the occasional crook, the rangers hadn't been sent on any major missions. Jack had recovered nicely, no sign that he had been ever hit. Kayla had gotten to talk to the commander, explaining everything she knew. She even agreed to stay and assist the rangers in their fight.

Needless to say, Kayla had gotten to know each of the rangers. Sometimes listening to Bridge talk would remind her of her sister Usagi, but she would quickly shake it off. Like she told Rina, she wouldn't bring Usagi into the fight unless there was no alternative. She had gotten closer to jack, to the point she smiled every time she got near the red ranger. Though she never did act on her feelings, despite the less than suttle nudges Z kept giving her. That was one thing that made Usagi and Kayla so different. When Usagi felt somethig, she more often than not, would act on her emotions, where as Kayla, would take a different approach.

On grum's ship, he had been watching the goings on, on Earth. He couldn't help but notice that Kayla, had grown close to the red ranger, and he to her. If he could have, his face would have controted into a smile of sorts as a plan began to form in his head. "Morgana come here child..." he called loud enough for it to echo through his entire ship.

A ten-year-old child came bounding into the room. "You called?" she enquired clutching a stuffed dall in her hands.

"I want you to come up with a new plan, to get rid of this Kayla girl. She's gotten close to the red ranger, and with her gone, it will cripple him." Grum ordered his eyes flashing red, his way of showing how much he ment something.

"Right away..." Morgona replied and skipped off to do as she'd been told.


	7. The kidnapping

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon or Power Rangers SPD. I do own Kayla, and Rina belongs to a dear friend of mine with the same name.

* * *

A/n: sorry about the last two chapters, my typing is out-of-wack due to the lack of Jaws. But, now that's back, I'm pumping out the story.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, see the first couple of chapters for full warning disclaimers. Thank you, -- you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

It had been a good week since the last youma attack, and things at the base had quieted down. This sudden lack of quiet had caused commander cruger to become uneasy. Grum was ruthless, the A-squad were missing in acction, and presumed dead, leaving the protection of the world to B-squad and a girl he knew very little about. Kayla had come clean about who she was, explaining everything to the best of her abbility, but knowing everything still didn't make things any easier. Though he had to admit, it did clear up some things.

He sighed watching the monitiors for any sign of activity, but nothing came up. It had been the same as it had been for the last week. This caused him to let out a low growl. Something had to be happening, out in outer space, but what and when would this pending strike occour? He did not know so he wanted to be sure everyone would be ready, including Kayla. He had only seen her fight a few times against some youma, but he still didn't know the full extent of her abbilities. He entered the wreck room to find her sitting on one of the couches with a book on her lap. Her hands glided back and forth over the pages, and he had to wonder what she was doing. "Miss Tsukino, what are you doing?" he asked causing the girl to jump and drop her book.

"I'm reading sir." Kayla replied reaching down to pick up the fallen book. Using her hands, she found the page she had currently been reading and marked her place. "Did you need something?" she inquired placing the now closed book beside her in order to give the commander her full undevided attention.

"I want you to start to train with the rest of the cadets. Grum's been quiet, which means that he's planning something. As long as you're here I know your assistance will be greatly appericated. However, that means you'll have to be at your best as well." the commander replied. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir... when shall I start?" Kayla inquired. She moved her hand to show respect, like the other rangers had done.

It was then, as Kayla spoke, did the commander noticed that she didn't fallow his movments with her eyes. Even though she appeared to be looking directly at him, she wasn't looking at him. "Is there something wrong cadet?" he inquired.

"No sir, I'm just fine." Kayla replied somewhat confused by the sudden question.

"Very well." the commander replied and started out the door. "Fallow me." he stated.

Kayla had done as she had been instructed fallowing the commander outside. The sunlight felt too bright, and on instenct Kayla moved her hand to block her eyes from the blazing sunlight.

* * *

The five power rangers stood at attention as commander cruger approached them with Kayla in toe. She stood a few feet behind him not really looking anyone in the eye, even though her gaze appeared to be locked in front of her. Saying nothing she waited for the commander to issue her, her instructions. "I want you to train her," commander Cruger ordered, earning different looks from the rangers.

"She's a weakling, not a fighter, there is no way we'd be able to train her." Sky started to object.

"Are you questioning my orders cadet?" the commander barked at Sky.

"I just don't think that she's strong enough, or that's somethings wrong with her. She's not even looking at us." Sky continued.

"Yes I am aware of that, but I trust her." the commander commented.

"But... sir..." Sky said, but he was cut off.

"That is a direct order, don't make me repeat myself." Comannder Cruger barked causing sky to shut up. Now if any of you have any more objections take them up with her." he ordered before leaving Kayla in his rangers' capable hands.

Kayla looked up, but not looking at anyone directly. Sky came up to her, in the intention of poking her and forcing her to look at him, but before his hand could make contact, Kayla grabbed him by the rist. Sky's eyes grew wide. "How did you do that? You're not even looking at me."

"Its true, that I'm blind, but I have the reflexes of a cat. Try that again and I won't hesitate to break your wrist." Kayla warned as she released the arm and took a few steps back. Her sightless gaze landed on Jack, and she gave him a warm smile.

"Take five guys, I'll handle Kayla." Jack said, as he cast a stern look over his friends. He didn't want to hear any smart remarks. Though he knew without a doubt, that his friends were waiting to tease him about being soft on Kayla.

For the next several hours, Jack worked one-on-one with Kayla, teaching her various moves. She picked up well, leaving him to wonder if she had done some of this before. Even though Kayla had told them all about her past lives, she left a lot out. Though seeing her move and fight, Jack understood why. He noticed, untransformed she didn't do as well and tired easily. He knew it would take some time, but wasn't willing to give up on her just because she appeared to be useless and weak.

They had gone into one of the empty sparing rooms, and Jack had been trying to teach Kayla some simple blocking moves. When it looked like she didn't seem to get what he was trying to teach, he got behind her, taking her arms with his hands, making the motions and movmeants. His cheeks becoming red due to the closeness. Lucky for him, Kayla couldn't see him. Jack had been greatful for that as she smiled. Though she had to admit, she enjoyed the physical contact that hand-over-hand teaching provided.

When the session ended, Kayla sighed. She missed the close contact, and craved more of it. But, how to express her feelings without coming off to forward? With a sigh, Kayla bit her lip knowing the best plan of action be would to just forget it and let things happen slowly. "Good workout, you're a fast study." Jack said picking up some towels handing one to Kayla.

"No, not really, I've been doing stuff like this on and off over my lifetime, but I'm more in control when transformed." Kayla admitted as she took the offering using it to wipe away the sweat running down her face. That had been the longest work out she'd ever done out of Fuku, and now she was ready to enjoy a long soak with a bottle of IB profine. She turned heading for the exit, when her right leg gave from under her. She could feel herself falling, but never did make contact with the ground.

"I think that's enough for today, why don't I take you to where you can get cleaned up." Jack suggested as he caught Kayla, holding her upright.

Kayla hated the fact that she had tripped, but knew that at some point it would have happened. To say she didn't enjoy the contact being this close to Jack, would have been an understatement. Truth be told, she did, and it took all she had to hide the blush forming on her features. Slowly she laced an arm around Jack, so that he could lead her out. As she felt herself gain a since of balance, the closeness had driven her insaine. She found it harder and harder to hide her feelings, and knew sooner rather then later, she'd have to talk to Jack and tell him how she felt. What she didn't know however, was that Jack had been struggling with the same feelings. And, in his own way felt the same way that Kayla did. Though he wondered exactly how to tell her.

He too loved the close moments such as this, where he and Kayla were linked in some way. In all honesty he didn't mind assisting her in what she needed, and unlike some of his team mates, was more than willing to accept her as a person. Sky would just call it a crush, Syd would have agreed, but would have tried to hook them up. As far as Jack was concerned, he didn't need help in the love department, or did he?

As he allowed Kayla to use him as a crutch, he considered talking to the others, mainly Z and Syd about love advice. He knew out of all of his friends, they would be the most supportive Sky had already proven that he wouldn't willingly trust Kayla as a person, only doing so because Jack, and commander cruger had forced him to do so, and Bridge seemed to be off in his own little world. Jack had to wonder if the green ranger really was as smart as he acted sometimes. That left only Z and Syd to talk to, and the alternative didn't appear all that appealing. "Here you go," Jack told Kayla as they reached the bathroom where the tub was located. "I'll see you after you've had a chance to clean up and relax." he smiled before leaving to find the pink and yellow rangers.

Kayla sat on the edge of the tub adjusting the water to her liking. As the sound of the running water filled the small room, Kayla didn't hear any other sound. However, she kept getting this odd feeling something or someone could see her. She had been sure Jack had left, but didn't know who or what had an interest in her. "Show yourself now!" her voice rang out, echoing off the walls. When no sound returned, Kayla turned her attention back to her preparations, unaware that the eyes were waiting for just the right moment.

As Kayla reached out to turn off the tap, something reached out for her. She barely had time to scream , much less defend herself as the creature or person drug her out of sight. She struggled with all of her might, trying desperately to get away, but nothing appeared to be working. She had been knocked out, and her transformation necklace lie on the floor being swept away by the now over flowing tub.

* * *

Grum watched as the now half-dressed Kayla had been thrown into one of his sells. The monster that morgona had sent to earth had done its job, and he had someone he could use against the power rangers. For days he and the young child had been devising a plan to get their hands on her, in hops of using her against the rangers who fought to prevent him from carrying out his plans of world conquest. "Very good, you have done well child." Grum had told morgana, "She is to do with what you will."

"But, grum, how is this girl going to help us defeat those power rangers?" Morgona had asked.

"Very simple, the red ranger has feelings for her and will stop at nothing to get her back, and we my dear child will turn her against them." Grum explained. "Now go!"

Morgona nodded and skipped off to her room in order to make plans for what she'd do to Kayla. Grum had given her full permission to do as she pleased, and she knew she liked that prospect.

* * *

Kayla sat up slowly rubbing her head where she had been hit. Blinking she attempted to clear her vision as much as possible, but found that task more trouble then it was worth. She could tell she was moving, the roar of motors indicating she had beenn taken to a ship of some kind. Had she been able to see, she would have noticed that the ship flew through outer space, and that it's path would end up taking it to earth in order to take over the small blue planet.

Slowly Kayla began to check herself over, in an attempt to find any broken bones. She quickly discovered that she was half dressed, and that her transformation necles was missing. :Great I'm defenceless: ran through her mind as she tested her legs. The ship jerked at that very moment sending her flying back. :And, walking is out of the question.: she added as a grim afterthought.

* * *

Rina had just gotten home with an arm load of groceries. A sharp pain had run through her head, causing her to let go of the bags in order to grab onto her throbbing head. She fell to her knees taking little notice of the items stroon all over the porch and grass, as she tried to force the pain to subside. Never in her life could she ever remember feeling quite large amounts of pain, but she had little time to dwell on such matters. Just as quickly as the pains started they had quit, leaving Rina wondering what had caused them.

Carefully she cleaned up the contents of her bags, and weakly stood. Inserting her key into the lock, she could faintly hear the sound of her phone ringing off in the distance. If she had been right about the pain, then she knew who it would be. Quickly she rushed for the phone knocking it off the hook before it could go to her voice mail. "Moushi Moushi." she said in an out-of-breath tone.

"Rina-chan, somethings happened to Kayla-onei-chan hasn't it?" the voice of Tsukino Usagi filtered through the phone sounding just as worried as Rina, but unlike Rina, Usagi chose to outwardly express her emotions.

"I think so, she stopped by here and I knew I should've..." Rina began as she replayed the events of the past week in her head. Ever since Kayla's unexpected visit, Rina felt that her services as a sailor senshi would be greatly needed, but Kayla had insisted she could handle things on her own. It pained her to know how alike Kayla and Usagi were.

"Where was she last, or is she?" Usagi asked breaking Rina out of the trance she'd put herself in.

"I think she said, New Tech City." Rina replied half out of it. "I'm going after her, don't try and stop me Usagi." she warned then hung up the phone.

On the other end, Usagi could only blink at the home screan of her cell phone. She shut it with a soft click before pulling a duffle bag out from under her bed. She emptied the contents of her dresser into it before running out the door and to the airport. Usagi may not have been able to transform into Sailor moon any longer, but nothing would stop her from trying to save her sister, no matter how much of a lost cause it would turn out to be. What she didn't know, was that Rina had the same idea. Rina had promised not to force Usagi to take back her powers as sailor moon, but that didn't mean she couldn't travel to this New Tech City in order to try and save her friend, even if that friend didn't remember her.

Rina had traveled to the airport, chosing to take an airplain rather than teleport herself. It would take less out of her, and give her an opportunity to plan out what she'd say when she and Kayla met face-to-face again. She knew Kayla would be more than ready to kill her, for this but that was a risk she'd be willing to take. Part of her had doubt, concern, and worry, for Kayla, but a stronger part wanted everything to be alright.

* * *

Water from the over-flowing bath tub began to flood the hallway. One of the lower-leavel cadets noticed it and knocked on the door to inform whomever was inside that the tub had over-flowed and to turn it off before the entire base became flooded, however, no reply came. The cadet knocked louder, and again no reply came. It was then, when the cadet reached to make a third attempt did he notice a silver chain right at his feet. Carefully he picked it up, noticing it had a silver-gold star attached to it.

Z had been walking by when she nearly slipped on the puddle of water forming on the floor.. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the object that the cadet was holding and stopped to take a closer look. "Can I see that?" she asked.

The cadet nodded handing the necklace over to Z who then burst into the flooded bathroom. "Kayla," she called, looking everywhere, but no trace of the moon princess could be found. "Kayla!" she yelled not wanting to have to be the one to tell Jack. Finding no trace of the girl, Z took a deep breath and headed to the common room to find Jack. On her way, she ordered the cadet to clean up the flooded bathroom.

Jack had been reading a magazine when a soaked Z entered the room. He staired wide-eyed at what she carried with her. A bad feeling had landed in the pit of his stomach as he forced himself to ask, "Where's Kayla?"

Z looked her long time best friend in the eye, "She's missing... someone's taken her."


End file.
